Witchcraft
by Angela Evil
Summary: Mabel is a witch in training who summons a familiar to get admitted to the coven's school. Dipper, as she taken to calling him, is a very dominant personality. They make a contract and that requires certain activities. Rated M for a reason/ Pinecest (technically). Oh and Bill is there too. One-shot smut fic with possible sequels.


Mabel sucked in the stale classroom air, preparing herself for what was to come. Her entrance exam. All she had to do was summon a demon and contract with it, then she could join the order like her mother before her. She knelt down before a sigil sketched into the floor, observing each line to be absolutely certain it was perfect. The chalk felt dry in her shaking hand.

"Is everything alright Shooting Star?" She jumped at the instructor's smooth voice.

"Y-yes Mr. Cipher!"

"I know there isn't technically a time limit to this but please hurry up. You'll be the last one at this rate."

Mabel glanced around. Everywhere she look her classmates were summoning creatures to serve them in their later studies. Flashes of light briefly erupted into the darkened underground room as more were added to the next year's roster. Her eyes fell on the Instructor's face and he was looking at her with mixed interest and distate.

She looked down at her shaking hands and rattled out a sigh. "Hhp." She gave a squeak after slapping her cheeks, flushing slightly that Mr. Cipher heard it. "It's okay, Mabel," she muttered under her breath, "just remember the mantra mom taught you when you were little." Mabel forced her lungs into a slow, steady pace and placed her palms on the offering she'd selected.

The herbal mix would call a spirit of nature, the more pleasant if not very powerful variety fayre. Hopefully she'd get a cute one, but it could just as easily be a slime or some such creature. _As long it's something_ , she thought. "I call to the infinite dark, a soul longing for a companion to guide my steps as I search for the unknown."

The circle lit up and Mabel squeezed her eyes against the glare, she could feel the incense burning beneath her hands. As she opened her chocolate brown windows again, her heart sunk. Nothing. Maybe she didn't have enough incense or maybe the spirit she called was too powerful and didn't feel like contracting with her. Maybe she screwed up the mantra! Tears trickled down her cheeks and she hung her head.

"That's a shame, Shooting Star. I really thought you had promise," Cipher's patronizing tone really didn't help her self-loathing at the moment. "Oh well, nothing to be done." Cipher walked slowly away to attend to other supplicants.

Mabel folded her hands into her lap and glared at them, trying not to make it too obvious that she'd failed. Candy and Grenda would be heartbroken when they found out. She quickly lifted a palm to her face, wiping away the moisture, and flicking it onto her now useless summoning sigil. There was a slight hissing sound when it touched the incense.

Mabel was suddenly blinded by a bright glow and she blinked several time, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to regain her sight. Standing in her summon was a young boy maybe twelve years old. He had feathery hair the color of tree bark, deep velvety brown eyes that seemed to glow in warm earthtones, small round nose, and chubby child-like cheeks giving mabel the impression of him being an impish trickster. He was attired in a shirt sewn from red fall leaves, a blue-black fur vest, and a simple pair of tan linen short.

When Mabel looked him up and down again she noticed that he didn't have any shoes, his knees looked a bit scraped up, and there was a mark on his forehead shaped like the big dipper constellation.

He yawned and stretched, clearly sleepy. He dropped back into a lounging position rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Hmm," his dark eyes darted around and settled on her, "oh, that explains it."

"I-"

"My name is Sltho'tgoth," he extended a hand toward her in a handshake, "nice to meet you, Mabel."

"Uh… do you mind if I call you something else. I don't think I can say that…"

"I guess, as long as it isn't-"

"Pine Tree!"

Her potential familiar visibly flinched and Mabel jumped. How did Mr. Cipher keep sneaking up on her like that? "Bill." The fayre said her instructor's name with such venom that Mabel decided she really didn't want to know.

"It's been too long. Did you miss me?" Mr. Cipher knelt down, poking the spirit with his cane, "Admit it, you missed me!"

"No," he slapped the cane away, "I _really_ didn't." They continued a tit for tat with insults that seemed far too colorful and inventive to be coming from a little boy. Mabel kept her eyes on the fayre, observing that the madder he got, the brighter the constellation on his forehead seemed to glow.

"Dipper!"

The fayre jolted, clearly surprised, and stared into her smiling face. "What?"

"Your name, I'll call you Dipper," momentarily forgetting that she was dealing with a demon, Mabel leaned forward and poked his mark. She saw red touch his cheeks and both of his little hands were lifted to where she touched him. Dipper's mouth was bent in a weird smile-frown hybrid.

"I-I like that."

Mr. Cipher lost it, falling back and laughing very enthusiastically. "Ahahahah, looks like someone got a girlfriend~."

"S-shut up, stupid Triangle!"

"Well," he stood and brushed off his gold suit, "I'll leave you to it, Pine Tree. Mabel, you're rather unfortunate to get this one. While we can accept you into the school now, you'll have to work twice as hard." He had a catty grin on his face as he walked away, "Good luck."

She swallowed at the prospect of even more work. Mabel clenched her hands on her robe, adjusting the seam nervously. "So, um, how do you initiate your contracts?"

"Hm?"

"Well, y'know," her face flushed with embarrassment. Did she get the one demon that didn't know what a contract was? "Each demon has their unique way of making a contract so…"

"Oh, that." Dipper shifted so that he was sitting on his legs in front of her. "I operate on an equivalent exchange method, so you'll need to give me something and I'll give you access to my power in an equal amount. Stuff life gold doesn't work though, unless you're the greediest person in the world and money means more than your life." He muttered the last part under his breath. It seemed that he had someone in mind.

"Wait," she ran a hand through her hair before fixing her wide brim hat, "whatever I give you has to be rare and meaningful to me." Mabel felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Sure she had lots of stuff she could part with, and lots of sentimental things, but there was nothing that she owned that was so totally unique that she'd be able to perform magic with the exchange.

She looked at her palms again trying to remember what mother had said. " _Now, Mabel, listen closely to mommy, you can't try this until it's your time to join the coven, okay. This variety love to take away little children that are naughty. When he asks you for something, give him the one thing that everyone has, but no one wants to lose._ "

"Something that everyone has, but no one wants to lose…"

Dipper tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow, "Hu?"

Mabel pulled a throwing knife out of her bag, which was slouching next to her, and lifted the blade to her finger. It was clear to her, control, specifically over yourself. Something precious and unique to her only, something that she had the sole rights to. She flinched at the contact of the cold metal, pulling through her skin, tearing a clean fissure and opening her veins in a symbolic gesture. She extended the injured appendage to Dipper. "I'll give you my body," and a smile touched her lips, "because I have no intention of contracting with anyone else."

Dipper stared at her confused at first before a sinister smile spread over his face. His cute brown eyes shifted into a glowing blue with thin slits for pupils. "I gladly accept, Mabel Pines." She didn't expect him to take her hand in his, but was unable to move away. He placed her cut against his tounge, licking the wound. His lips pressed closed around her finger and he sucked on it, tongue swiping up the sides.

Mabel felt herself flush, Dipper's half-lidded gaze and reddened cheeks looking _way_ too lustful for a preteen. She pulled back her hand as soon as she was allowed, swallowing the dryness that spread through her mouth. A sudden, sharp pain caused her to grab her throat. Her limbs felt numb and her body shut down, flopping to the side. Mabel looked at Dipper's calm face feeling panic rising in her chest. "Wh-wha-"

"Shh," his fingers stroked through her hair, "just relax and let it happen, okay?"

Mabel's mind thrashed and floundered to gain some kind of motor control over her body to no avail. Tears of fear poured from her still puffy eyes. Dipper lifted her face gently to his own, swiping at her salty tracks with his tongue. Her breathing became increasingly erratic. She felt like her whole body was burning under his touch, and her mind rebelled against this situation.

a, Dipper looks to be five years younger than herself

b, Dipper is a _demon_ , being this helpless isn't anywhere near good

c, She offered her body and that could mean a variety of things that she only just realized included, possession, her virginity, and death. Not good.

"Di-Dipper, plea-please, no."

Her familiar pulled back, confusion in his eyes as he searched hers. He smiled gently at her. "It's alright, Mabel, I'm not going to hurt you." Her head was placed in his lap and he pet her hair slowly, humming a lullaby. "Struggling will cause you harm and I don't want that, so please just relax, okay?"

"What are you g-going to do to m-me," she was fighting to breath.

"Enlighten you."

Mabel's eyes closed without her consent, the pain in throat shifted over her neck and began moving down her body, lingering on her collarbone, her chest, the side of her hip, her inner thigh. She gasped as the sensation condensed in her core, morphing into mind numbing pleasure made even more poignant by her inexperience. The muscles in her body reacted on their own contracting, her back arching, toes curling, her mouth open in a silent scream, tongue hanging out. She could only hear her ragged breathing and the slight moans that she produced. It only increased the sensations she was experiencing.

Dippers fingers tangled in her hair as he hummed, whispering something she wasn't able to process into her ear. Her body reacted to it for her with a swelling feeling in her gut. Everything clamped down suddenly and the pressure was released in a flush. Mabel was left panting and exhausted, a thin film of sweet cling to her sides, soaking into her camisole. Her robe was suddenly unbearable with the heat that rolled off her body.

Dipper leaned back with a sigh, resting his weight on his hands. Mabel sat up and grabbed her stomach at a stab of discomfort. "Ugh, what is…?" She pulled an arm into her robe to move her undershirt using the other hand to pull the collar. A large, complicated sigil was branded on her abdomen. Mabel watched in shock, and a little bit of horror, as is melted into her skin leaving only a little light blue pine tree on her right hip.

Her eyes snapped to Dipper whose face had resumed a neutral expression. "What did you do to me?" her voice came out as a squeek.

"I just made sure that the contract was written down somewhere." He smiled at her happily, "What did you expect?"

"I-I don't know, a handshake or something?"

Dipper tilted his head to the side considering what she'd said. "But this way is more fun."

Mabel stood, still red faced and a little wobbly, before collecting her things. Dipper stepped out of the way as she cleaned up her chalk sigil, still very flustered.

* * *

She lay in her bed that night, mind spinning as her body remember what it had savoured earlier that day. Dipper's soft breath came from the bed she'd made for him on the other side of her room aggravating her senses even more. Without even meaning to she started humming the lullaby he'd been before. Her hand snaked down to her core, following the path from earlier, too. Mabel bit her lip with a grone with how wet she was already. It wasn't fair that memories were coming up now when she was trying to sleep.

Her hand jolted out of her panties when a weight shifted her bed. A man she didn't recognize was sitting next to her. She gasped, startled and afraid, staring into his deep brown eyes. A slight smile touched his lips and he leaned down, gently kissing her neck. Mable pushed his shoulders, desperate to get him off. He was stronger than humanly possible, gripping her wrists with a chuckle and slamming them on down on the bed above her head. "Stay put."

Mabel shivered at his deep, rasp. There was a darkness in that sound that caused her heart to freeze up and her breathing to choke itself. She fliched back when he cupped her face in his palm. His lips trailed over her jaw and then back down her neck, biting and sucking, eliciting a groan against Mabel's will. "That song, hum it for me," he muttered into her collarbone. Her voice cracked in fear slightly as she tried to hit the notes, shaking as his hands moved to creep up her nighty.

The silky fabric tickled up to her rib cage and her assailant stopped moving. She looked at him as he looked at the pine tree on her hip. A grin spread over his features and his thumb traced circles around the symbol. Mabel looked away, hoping to see Dipper and have him save her. The small bed was empty, sheets tossed to the side.

Her eyes returned to his face, his eyes had turned into glowing blue orbs with thin, slit-like pupils, a slight glow peek through his long brown bangs from his forehead. "D-Dipper?"

"Took you long enough," she sucked in a breath when his tongue made contact with the brand. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes. The touch had sparked more memories in her body then she'd care to admit. It felt good.

"Ho-How did you?"

"Hm?" he mumbled while messily kissing her side. Everything fell into place suddenly. The way Dipper was touching her now was a more pleasurable version of this morning's pain, tracing over his hidden work with fingers and lips.

"Did I- Ah~" She hadn't meant to make that sound it just slipped out when Dipper bit lightly into her inner thigh.

"Yes, you did." His weight was fully on her bed as he positioned himself. They locked eyes and he smiled, slipping his hands between her sensitive skin and her panties, "and I'm very grateful." He deftly pulled the fabric away and spread her legs open. Her hands gripped the sheets and she held in another moan. Dipper's tongue now worked on her most private place, slipping into her, and dragging out more seductive sounds. She couldn't understand why she was okay with any of this. Is it because she was the one who offered? But this wasn't what she thought it would be.

"N-No."

Dipper froze. He pulled himself up the bed to look Mabel in the eyes.

"I… I-"

His hand slammed over her mouth and it felt like was glaring into her soul. "What? Backing out now?" Dipper's voice was full of venom that sent ice through Mabel's veins.

She did her best to shake her head, eyes wide with desperation. Demons were very dangerous creatures and it was best not to anger him.

"Good," his eyes shifted back into a deep brown, "I'll be gentle this time, so just relax, okay?" His hands grazed down her sides aligning her hips with his. He smiled at her again and she closed her eyes, tilting her head away. Dipper kissed her neck longingly. He slid into her carefully. It was really painful and Mabel's face contorted but with each thrusting motion pleasure replaced what little pain was left.

There was something different and good about having Dipper on top of her, hearing his heavy breathing as well, the feeling of his skin, warm against hers. His body pressed in between her legs. He attacked her lips, biting and sucking on the tender flesh. She could taste herself in on his tongue when she let him in. Dipper picked up the pace when she started kissing him back, her breasts rubbing against his chest and she just couldn't handle the sensations. Her hands latched on either side of his face, streaking through Dipper's hair.

Their breaths became synchronized with the intense feelings. Mabel was a little sick of just being played with and she bit him. Breaking the kiss for air and then latching onto his neck, mimicking the motion of his lips when she was the one being kissed. "Oh, Mabel," his voice was breathy and sent excitement through to her curling toes, "you're a fast learner." Her legs gripped his waist and her nails dragged over his back. "Damn."

"I-I never knew anything could feel t-this good," she murmured into his skin.

"It's not just you."

The swelling sensation curled through her body again as her muscles tightened. She was at her limits but she didn't want this feeling to stop. Her body demanded release and it had it. She could feel him being squeezed and drawn inside her. He gasped at the flush of her orgasm hit him. Dipper growled into the sheets next to ear and Mabel jolted at the hot rush his seed inside of her.

She winced at the twinge of him pulling out. "Wow, it even hurts going out."

He gave her an apologetic look, which was a surprise in and of itself. Dipper's eyes flashed blue briefly, "Go to sleep now, Mabel."

The witch in training didn't know what she was doing when she grabbed onto his wrist. "S-stay put." Her face was beat red.

Her familiar laughed, shifting her grip so that they were holding hands. He lay down next to her and pulled her close. "As you wish, _master_ ," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered. Sleep pulled her away, surrounded in the warm arms of her personal bodyguard. There was no way, even with the limited knowledge she had about him, that Dipper would let anyone else lay a hand on her.


End file.
